Caranx latus
Caranx latus (''Horse-eye jack)' Kingdom: '''Animalia Phylum: Chordata Class: Actinopterygii Order: Perciformes Family: Carangidae Genus: Caranx Species: Caranx latus Environment: milieu, climate zone, depth range, distribution range: Marine; freshwater; brackish; reef-associated; oceano-estuarine; depth range 0 - 140 m, usually 0 - 20 m. Subtropical; 41°N - 23°S, 98°W - 14°E. Distribution: Western Atlantic: New Jersey (USA), Bermuda, and northern Gulf of Mexico to São Paulo, Brazil. Eastern Atlantic: St. Paul's Rocks, Ascension Island, and two confirmed records from the Gulf of Guinea. Size, weight, age: Max. length: 1.01 m, common length: 60 cm; weight: 13.4 kg; age; ?''' ''Short description:'' The horse-eye jack is a large fish, growing to a maximum recorded length of 101 cm and a weight of 13.4 kg, however is more common at lengths less than 60 cm. The horse-eye jack has a body form similar to other large jacks found throughout its range, with a moderately compressed elongate and deep body. The dorsal profile becomes more strongly curved anteriorly, however the forehead is less blunt than the crevalle jack. The eyes are large in proportion to the rest of the head and covered by a well-developed adipose eyelid, with the posterior extremity of the jaw vertically under or past the posterior margin of the eye. The dorsal fin is in two parts, the first consisting of eight spines and the second of one spine followed by 19 to 22 soft rays. The anal fin consists of two anteriorly detached spines followed by one spine and 16 to 18 soft rays. The lobes of the soft dorsal and anal fins are elongated, and the pectoral fin is falcate and longer than the length of the head. The lateral line has a pronounced and moderately long anterior arch. The straight section contains 32 to 39 very strong scutes, with bilateral keels present on the caudal peduncle. The chest is completely scaled. The upper jaw contains a series of strong outer canines with an inner band of smaller teeth, while the lower jaw contains a single row of teeth. The species has 22 to 25 gill rakers in total and 24 vertebrae are present. Like the crevalle jack, the horse-eye jack is known to develop hyperostosis in parts of its skeletal structure. Adult horse-eye jack are typically dark blue to silvery-blue above, becoming silvery white to golden below. In some individuals the tip of the soft dorsal fin lobe and the scutes may be dark blue to black. The caudal fin is yellow to dusky in color. Unlike the crevalle jack, there is no dark spot at the base of the pectoral fin, although but there may be dark spots on the gill covers. Juveniles exhibit a series of about five dark vertical bars on their flanks which fade with age. ''Biology:'' A pelagic schooling species usually found in offshore reefs. Juveniles are encountered along shores of sandy beaches, also over muddy bottoms. May penetrate into brackish water and ascend rivers. Adults feed on fishes, shrimps, and other invertebrates. Often approach divers. Eggs are pelagic. ''Life cycle and mating behavior:'' '''? Main reference: Robins, C.R. and G.C. Ray, 1986. A field guide to Atlantic coast fishes of North America. Houghton Mifflin Company, Boston, U.S.A. 354 p. IUCN Red List Status: LEAST CONCERN (''LC)' '''CITES: Not Evaluated CMS: Not Evaluated Threat to humans: Reports of ciguatera poisoning. Human uses: Fisheries: minor commercial; gamefish: yes; aquarium: commercial. Category:Carangidae, Jacks and pompanos